This invention relates to smart mines and more particularly to a mine utilizing He.sup.3 magnetic sensors.
This invention relates to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 762,478, Filed Aug. 5, 1985 For "Improved Buoy Detection System Using He.sup.3 Magnetic Sensor" (TI-11182) and to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 762,477, Filed Aug. 5, 1985 For "Remote Magnetic Field Monitoring System Using He.sup.3 Sensor Array" (TI-11183).
Prior art "Smart Mines" have utilized acoustic sensors to detect the presence of ships and submarines prior to the launch of a homing torpedo encapsulated in the mine. The detection effectiveness of acoustic sensors is decreasing owing to the quieting of ships including submarines.